


Sleepless Night

by ladyblrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblrd/pseuds/ladyblrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wooden floor, bare feet, sleepless nigts, dancing together, boxers + oversized band t-shirts, movie night, cuddling, snoring, raspy low voices, giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

       “Shit.” Castiel cursed under his breath after letting a – _thankfully -_ plastic cup fall on the floor. Still, the object made an awfully loud sound.

         Cas always had sleeping issues. He either slept too much, or not at all. That changed a bit when he moved with Dean, instead of sleeping 2 hours per night, he’d wake up around 3AM and not sleep anymore. But as he had to wake up in three hours, it didn’t make a big difference.

         Dean, on the other hand, always had a perfectly peaceful night of sleep. His boyfriend’s body wrapped against his own made it almost impossible not to fall asleep; he felt complete, like nothing could wrong and that all that mattered was happening in that exact moment. That’s why whenever Castiel left their bed, he would quickly notice it.

         Usually, Dean would just go back to sleep, knowing Cas was probably watching a movie or reading while drinking tea in the living room. That night was not like that.

         After hearing a loud sound coming from the kitchen, Dean got up from the bed and went to find his boyfriend patiently waiting for the water to boil, his body resting against the counter with his back facing the green-eyed man. Both of them were only wearing boxers and oversized band t-shirts – both Dean’s.

         He quietly got closer to Cas, being careful so he wouldn’t scare the younger man and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist; which made him quickly turn his head and instantly sighing in relief after seeing the pair of green eyes staring at him.

         “Hey babe.” Dean whispered and kissed Cas’ neck, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder afterwards.

         “Hi. Did I wake you up?” 

         “Not really.” Dean lied. “I just missed wrapping my arms around you. That’s all.”

         Castiel laughed and turned, so they would face each other; Dean not letting go of his waist. His thumbs were carefully tracing small paths around his jawline, nose, lips and ears. _What a perfect boyfriend I have._

The sound of water boiling made both of them look over Cas’ shoulder at the same time, laughing after realizing what they just did. 

         “We really are soulmates.” Dean sighed sarcastically.

         Castiel giggled and rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

         The green-eyed man smirked and slightly tilted his head, getting closer to the youngest man’s ear and whispering: “Make me.”

         Castiel turned around and turned off the heat, finally turning to see Dean’s lips inches apart from his own and kissed him. It was calm, passionate – they didn’t rush anything. They didn’t _have_ to rush anything. True love meant that; the person you love making it feel like you have all the time in the world.

         Both of them pulled apart slowly, resting their foreheads together afterwards. Cas giggled and started to trace small patterns on his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumbs, making Dean giggle as well.

         “You wanna watch a movie with me?” Dean asked after pulling their foreheads apart and resting his elbows on the kitchen counter behind him.

         Castiel nodded and followed Dean to the living room, where it was the big TV Cas usually watched stuff on.

         “Can we watch Singin’ in the Rain?” Cas asked, getting on his knees to put the DVD on – it was his favorite movie, he _needed_  a copy of it.

         “Sure,” Dean started as he sat on the comfortable couch. “it’s actually pretty amazing how you never get tired of watching this thing.”

         “What can I say?” Cas sat on the couch as well, snuggling into Dean’s chest and looking up to see those green eyes staring at him. “It’s a classic.”

         His boyfriend put one hand in his back, and another in his hair; his fingers slowly running through the black smooth hair.

         Castiel watched the first 15 minutes of the movie before falling asleep, while Dean kept his eyes wide open paying complete attention on the bright screen.

         A dance scene between Kathy and Don started, and the green-eyed man had an idea.

         “Cas,” he gently kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “baby, wake up.”

         He opened his eyelids, revealing the one tone of blue Dean could never forget. “What?” Cas asked in a raspy voice and smiled shyly.

         “Dance with me.” His boyfriend said with nothing but hope and happiness in his eyes, making Castiel giggle and stand up slowly as he ran his hands through his face and hair. Dean put one of his hands around Cas’ waist and the other entwined their fingers. The blue-eyed man rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder, as they started to try and copy the movie’s dance steps.

         Obviously, they failed miserably. The idea of trying to imitate the movie was thrown away, so they were just slowly dancing without being able to stop looking at each other’s eyes.

         Their bare feet were smooth against the wooden floor, so sometimes Dean would make Cas spin slowly, only to bring his body close again.

         The night went on like this until they both fell on the couch, tired and laughing. Cas snuggled in Dean’s lap again, bringing them back to their first position.

         “I love you.” Dean said simply, tracing small patterns on his boyfriend’s back.

         Castiel smiled and hugged him tightly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> twitter: @halseybullshit  
> xoxo,  
> Lia


End file.
